1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fruit squeezer, more particularly to an electrical fruit squeezer with an additive adding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Squeezed fruit juice is normally added with additives, such as sugar and honey. However, conventional fruit squeezers are currently not built with an additive adding mechanism that is capable of automatically adding additives to the squeezed fruit juice during the course of squeezing.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a fruit squeezer that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
Accordingly, a fruit squeezer of this invention comprises: a hollow stand; a water container mounted on the stand and adapted to store water; a juice collector mounted in the water container; a reamer mounted rotatably in the juice collector; a squeezing member disposed above and movable toward the reamer; and an additive adding mechanism including an electric heater mounted in the hollow stand, an additive container mounted in the water container and in fluid communication with the juice collector, and a conduit assembly in fluid communication with the water container and the additive container and including a heated section passing over and heated by the heater so that water coming from the water container by virtue of gravity is heated at the heating section and is vaporized into water vapor which enters into and which is condensed in the additive container via the conduit assembly.